


It's The Little Things

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bikinis, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky and Steve aren't gay in this fic, Crack, Crack and fluff and feels, Dancing, F/M, Gen, I respect that people ship that kinda thing, If it wasn't obvious I love Bucky, M/M, Platonic Romance, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slang, Swing Dancing, but that doesn't mean they can't be, digressing but moving on, remembering things from the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve; their friendship is one that has lasted the span on over 70 years. Here is three little snippets of their relationship. Sharing a smile, joking around, and finally something Steve has wanted to do for 70 years. Dancing and being down right dashing; Bucky's back...And this time Steve hopes for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bucky and I love Steve! But their relationship is what I wanted to look at here...As they said 'I'll be with you till the end of the line.' 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

1\. A smile.

Two weeks had passed by. Two weeks since Bucky had moved into the tower, along with Steve. Steve had thought it best to return to the tower with his friend as, possibly excluding Natasha, Bucky didn't know the other Avengers from Adam.

Bruce had to try and occupy Tony so he didn't trouble the ex-assassin with requests to check out his arm. The en-devour lasted the best part of six hours. Bucky had come to the lab with Steve so he could get a vitals check done; everything had gone alright, the three had exchanged names and small talk. The whole time Tony was stood in the corner staring and occasionally typing things down on a tablet. Later, once Bucky and Steve had left, Tony started rambling on about all of the cool things he could build into Bucky's bionic arm, to which Bruce just rolled his eyes, chuckled and got on. 

It took a further fortnight from that first day for Bucky to fully settle in; he kept mostly to himself, not because he didn't trust anyone but because he didn't really trust himself. The Winter Soldier still lurked somewhere deep down inside of him. Everyone else tried to make Bucky feel more at ease in the tower which made Steve both proud and thankful for his friends. 

******  
Eventually Stark's wish was granted in the form of a request made by Steve on Bucky's behalf. Steve cracked a smile at Bucky through the glass; it was a huge shock that Bucky had even let Stark check out his arm. But there he was, sat on a chair in the lab while Tony poked and prodded. 

Steve had tried to reassure both men before hand by telling Stark: "He won't do anything, he's not that person anymore." And telling Bucky. "He's just like Howard, only better I guess. He's knows what he's doing." Even thought Tony was loving the reality of his wish, the idea of something possibly triggering Bucky to butcher him alive didn't sit all too well with him. Both men were very tense, always giving each other side glances to see where the other was; then Bucky caught Steve staring through the glass. A warm and rather reassuring smile on his face. It had been forever since Bucky had seen it but it brought back a flood of memories; much to his surprise, he was sure they had been wiped along with everything else. Never to be unearthed. 

The memories mainly featured Steve when he was a lot shorter and a lot weaker than he was now; getting beat up in allies because he refused to give up, having Bucky nearly always walking him home to make sure he didn't start anyhting else. Steve standing at the side while Bucky danced with nearly all the girls in Brooklyn, Steve giving him that same smile every time he caught his eye. 

The sudden flashback caused Bucky's lips to twitch up into a smile. Something he thought he had forgotten how to do. 

2\. A joke.

The low mellifluous ring of Bucky's laughter filled the air. Steve smiled before bursting into laughter; he returned the star spangled bikini to the rail. 

The whole shopping trip was thought up by Bucky after he had learnt that, whilst he was still unknowingly doing Hydra's dirty work, he had shot the infamous Black Widow and given her a rather ugly scar on her lower abdomen. Steve was a little skeptical at first but he saw Bucky's willingness to venture outside as an improvement from his original wishes to reside only to his room. So there they stood, in the swimwear shop in the mall looking at the endless rows of bikini tops and bottoms. 

"Steve, what was I thinking?" Bucky rubbed the back of his neck as he looked defeted at the wall dedicated to women's swimwear. Steve had just pulled a bikini from the rail and asked Bucky if he thought it suited him; the laughter had finally ended and Bucky returned to contemplating what to buy. 

"You were thinking of Natasha, Buck. I think she'll really appreciate that." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled at him. "She likes black." He then added. Bucky, at that moment, reached out and took a simple black bikini from the rail, his metal hand contrasting with the plain black material. 

"I like it." He said looking down at it. "Are you sure you don't want me to buy you that?" He added with a smile as he gestured with his free hand to the star spangled bikini Steve had picked up before. Steve chuckled, shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

"No, I already have a pair of swimming trunks like that." (And he wasn't lying either. They had been a Christmas gift from Tony.) This brought about another bout of laughter from Bucky. Steve reveled in it; the sound of his friends laughter, it was a sign that he hadn't lost Bucky on the train all those years ago. It was a sign that his friend was, slowly, coming back to him. 

Bonus Bit: Natasha looked suspiciously at the bag that had been left on the counter in the kitchen. There was a card with her name on it next to the bag; she flipped open the card and read the careful handwritten note. 

Sorry I shot you I was brainwashed - Bucky 

Her hand delved into the bag and pulled out the black bikini, she looked at it for a while before putting it back in the bag. A huge smile printed on her face. 

3\. A hug.

"Bucky?" Steve called as he knocked on the door of Bucky's room; he had been in there getting ready for the last two hours and Steve was getting worried. How long did it take one guy to get ready? Steve had taken no more than half an hour to take a shower; put on one of his dress shirts and some trousers; comb his hair and polish his shoes. "Bucky?" Steve called again, no response followed and when he pressed an ear flush to the door he couldn't hear anything that could give him an idea of what his friend was up to. He pushed down the handle and opened the door. 

The curtains weren't drawn so light flooded into the room, staining everything a rich orange hue with the setting sun. Steve tapped on the bathroom door where the smell of cologne with a hint of mint toothpaste was emanating; this time there was an answer. 

The door opened and Steve stood there, jaw slack. Bucky's prolonged stay in his room now made complete sense; the ex-assassin was not only dressed to impress, and had given his shoes a quick shine. But he had actually cut his hair into its original short style. If Bucky's shirt sleeves hadn't been rolled up to his elbow leaving most of his metal arm exposed, Steve could have sworn he had traveled back to 1942. Everything was their: the hair, neatly combed; face, clean shaven; white button down shirt and dress trousers. Yes, the metal arm was new; and there was now dark circles under his eyes from sleepless nights infested with nightmares of a life he'd rather forget, but it was him. James Buchanan Barnes. 

Steve pulled his friend into a chaste, consoling embrace. 

"I missed you Buck." He half chocked out. Bucky attentively patted his back and replied. 

"I missed you too Buddy." 

*******

"Fancy another dance, Doll?" Bucky asked Natasha, who was sat next to him; she took another sip of her drink before replying. 

"I can't feel my feet." She then gave him a smile. Sharon Carter, who was sat across the table from her with Steve's arm draped over the back of her chair, giggled a little as she finished her drink. 

"Well I think that means home time." Steve said downing the last mouthful of his beer and moving to put his coat on. 

The night had been filled with dancing, jokes and a bottle or two of wine. Sharon had found the dance hall online and saw they had a weekly Wednesday Vintage Dance Night. She wasted no time in getting Natasha on board; who in turn kept dropping subtle hints to Steve about the whole affair. 

Bucky had led Natasha around the floor to 'Sing Sing Sing' by Benny Goodman with a huge grin on his face; reveling in the sensation of the music and how easily they both flowed with it. Steve and Sharon had both agreed, to avoid injury to Sharon's toes, they wouldn't dance to any of the fast numbers and stick to the slower paced ones instead. Bucky caught Steve's eye from the bar while Steve and Sharon were dancing along to 'In The Mood' by Glenn Miller; Barnes gave his friend a thumbs up and a grin. They swapped partners now and again and as the night drew on Bucky had even managed to get Steve to dance a little with him. And when all was said and done everyone had enjoyed themselves, and they agreed that this had to be a recurring thing. The second Wednesday of each month they would all meet up and go dancing again. 

The four of them walked back to Avengers Tower; Natasha with Bucky's jacket on and Sharon with Steve's leather jacket and his arm around her shoulders. In that moment Steve knew that despite everything, he had Bucky back. And he was going to stay with him, till the end of the line.


End file.
